


Strange Things Happen

by genderneutralnoun



Series: Interesting Times [1]
Category: MCSM, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft: Story Mode - Fandom
Genre: AU, Does a punch to the face count as graphic description of violence?, Dogs, Gen, Humor, I cannot do subtle ships it's really sad, I put way too much thought into this, With 2 Jesses yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7724635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderneutralnoun/pseuds/genderneutralnoun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, essentially an AU with two Jesses. The rest of the details you'll find out by reading. This was just supposed to be a silly trash AU but I accidentally put a lot of thought into it. Oops.<br/>Character/relationship tags will be added as the story progresses.<br/>What are you still doing here? Read it. Or not. The latter is probably preferable. Yeah, get away while you can.</p><p>Also, listening to Terraria music while writing Minecraft fanfiction. What.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Sign From The Universe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh... Hi? I guess? You can call me Flamy, and I'm the lovely evil author of this fanfic. Not much to say. Are you still reading this? Please, just read the fic. Hopefully you can find it at least a little good.

Jesse leapt nimbly up the tree, and sat happily down on an adequately thick branch and began to read.

It was a relief to be able to get out of the city hall. Her mother had kept her inside even longer than usual, thanks to three strange people appearing quite suddenly and claiming that animal-slaying sociopaths were following them from their world and warning them to be careful of other outsiders. Which was lovely and all, but Jesse couldn't help thinking that it was a little hypocritical, considering they were outsiders themselves. Either way, she wasn't sure she trusted them. The main thing was that they acted a lot differently whenever the Founder wasn't around. They were a lot ruder, for one thing.

Jesse bookmarked her book and pocketed it. She gazed down at the people beneath her from her perch. She could see quite a lot of people from up here, and, theoretically, quite a lot of people could see her, if they bothered to look up. Jesse had discovered that people seldom did.

Today, however, was a different story. Below her was someone she had never seen before. He was strangely similar to her- he had the same color skin, same color hair (shorter, though, and messier) and same vivid green eyes. He looked a few years older than her, but aside from the similarities between them, there was a weird familiarity to him.

Her skin began to tingle in a way that she was sure meant a sign from the universe.

Jesse jumped down expertly, her soft-soled shoes making no noise on the branches, and she landed behind the stranger without him noticing.

“Hi,” she said cheerfully.

The taller boy whipped around so fast that he stumbled. “Where in the world did you come from?” he said, his eyes wide

“I jumped down from the tree,” she said, pointing. “Anyway, I could ask you the same question. I haven't seen you before. What’s your name? Where’d you come from? What're you doing here?”

The stranger blinked in surprise at the volume of questions. “Gosh, you talk fast. Uh, my name is Jesse-”

“Whoa,” she interrupted. “My name is Jesse too.”

“...okay then,” The guy in front of her waited until he was sure she wouldn’t interrupt him again. “That’s nice, I suppose. Um, as for where I came from, I came through a portal. I'm from another world.”

_From another world._

_Those Blaze Rod people are from another world, too._

_Is this the “animal-slaying sociopath”?_

The other Jesse certainly didn't seem the type. He was sort of shy, but kept looking around at the well-crafted buildings around him in a sort of awe and curiosity, like he was itching to explore every inch of Sky City, but didn't want to look a fool. Kind of like a shyer, more serious masculine version of her. (Which was still TOTALLY WEIRD.)

Either way, the Blaze Rods said that there were more than one “animal slaying sociopath”. “Are there more of you?”

“I haven’t finished,” the other Jesse said drily.

_Looks like he’s figured out how to deal with me,_ Jesse thought, and mentally giggled. (She was _really weird._ ) “Sorry. You were saying?”

“I’ve come to find some… acquaintances… of mine. They, uh, stole some stuff from me. You can probably guess I’m not too pleased. And, yeah, I’ve got some friends. Four, in fact. They’re around here… somewhere? Oh gosh.” He looked around in a panic. “Where have they gone? That’s not good.”

The other Jesse dashed off, leaving Jesse to her thoughts.

_Well, if the Blaze Rods “stole some stuff” from the other Jesse, it would make sense that there’s amnesty between them.  Hence the making up of stories.  And I think I’d know “animal slaying sociopaths” if I found them. Though, the rest of this person’s friends could be totally evil and I wouldn’t know. He did say “uh oh” when he realized they were loose in the world. But they could just have terrible senses of direction. Gotta have all the facts._

Jesse glanced up at the sky and muttered something undesirable when she realized it was almost noon. It was almost time for training, and she always kept to a tight schedule. Even though she probably didn’t need training anymore, it was important.

Monsters rarely spawned naturally on Sky City, but it was her job to not only kill the ones spawned using the Eversource for the loot, but to take care of any accidental ones, which had always caused a massive panic anytime it happened.

As she sprinted inside one of the smaller entryways, a happy, soft, _woof_ greeted her. Luna, her wolf partner, was patiently waiting for her as always. The female wolf was slender and well-muscled, a result of doing the same training as Jesse with her ever since she was twelve and Luna was tiny puppy. She had no collar, as none was needed since the only way to get wolves on the islands was with the Eversource. Luna was the only wolf in Sky City, but she was perfectly content with helping Jesse fend off monsters. That had been the whole reason Jesse had gotten Luna- a skeleton had snuck up behind her and gotten her in her dominant arm. She had been able to take care of it with her other arm, but couldn’t use her left one for ages, which had been a real pain. So she decided she needed someone to watch her back.

Luna was trained well. She almost never barked, and when she did, it was a single warning bark to alert her master. She would attack all monsters on sight, except creepers, which were taken out at distance with a bow, and she could even fight humans if she needed to, but only if ordered. Usually it only equated to knocking over a troublemaker and sitting on them so they couldn’t get up anyway.

Today was Tuesday, so that meant skeletons. Jesse grabbed a couple of spawn eggs from the chest against the wall specifically for that purpose and threw them against the wall.

She went to work, dodging and rolling under fired arrows and getting until she surprised the skeleton by being practically on top of it. With two quick stabs, one from each of dual-wielded iron swords, the pair of skeletons disintegrated, leaving a tiny pile of lucky, not-dust-now bones and a dropped bow. It was weird how only some bones and the occasional bow or arrows got left, but who was she to question the weird way the world worked?

Three more were left, these ones spread a bit thinner. She ducked and weaved, never staying in the same place for more than a few seconds. As she did, she hummed a little tune to help her focus. This was usual, nothing different. She did the same pretty much every day, so why be painfully serious about it?

Once upon a time, the skeletons and zombies Jesse practiced with regularly had been wooden models and the occasional single actual one. When she little (five? Six? She couldn’t remember really), she had been adventurous and athletic, weirdly switching between running and exploring to calmly sitting down and reading or drawing. So she had been trained how to use a sword (a wooden one of course) and, funnily enough,  she had been training when a zombie appeared. She had fearlessly attacked it, and apparently that had been the thing that gave them all the idea of her becoming the sort-of monster slayer person. (There wasn't an official name for it.) So she trained much more seriously, and the result was good.

The last few skeletons crumbled into dust and loot. “Impressive,” came a voice from the hallway.

Jesse whirled around. The girl in the doorframe put up her hands in a ‘I don’t mean any harm’ kind of gesture. “Whoa. Sorry for startling you. I just meant, you’re really good. Uh. Put that sword down, please?”

“Oh.” Jesse hadn’t realized she still had one out. She flicked it back in its sheath and crossed her arms at Maya (that was this outsider’s name, right? It was slightly easier to remember since she was the only girl.). “Why’re you here? Did you read the sign on the door?”

“Yeah. The Founder sent me to get you. She said the animal-slaying sociopaths have  arrived, and they’re going to announce the chase soon.”

“Oh. Oh, okay. I’ll, uh… I’ll be right there.” Well, that complicated things. She couldn’t get to know the new arrivals without the stress of being chased/captured. That could change a lot of things.

She dashed past Maya, intending to at least get there before the were captured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay then. That's the first chapter. If you read this far, yay. Way too much thinking scenes in this first chapter, but, oh well, that's the way first chapters are, I guess. Gosh this is trash. I'm just going to leave now and spare you.  
> Goodbye, have a nice day, please comment, and I'll see you next time!  
> Oh, yeah, and the chapter name is a reference to Wings of Fire. I'm lame like that.


	2. This Was Ridiculous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back. See, it takes me over a week to write a shorter chapter, (mostly because of a wonderful game called Tomodachi Life I just bought), this is why you shouldn't follow this fic. Or maybe that's a decent pace compared to other writers. I don't know. I don't know anything. Just read the fic for goodness sake.

Jesse skidded to a halt at the door, right in the middle of the Founder’s speech. “-be warned, Sky City is small, and I will find you.”

 _Yay. We’re tracking them down._ She stepped out, tried to look as if she had been there all along and knew what she was doing, and whistled for Luna. The wolf bounded out of the doorway as if she had been following Jesse (well, she probably had been) and stood to attention next to her.

A long pause, as guards pushed their way through the crowd that had gathered, searching for anyone that looked like an animal-slaying sociopaths. Jesse didn’t think they’d succeed- if she was the other Jesse, she’d go in the _opposite_ direction of a group of people that openly said they were looking for a group of strangers.

“There they are!” someone shouted suddenly. “I saw them build a bridge into town! They said they weren’t from here!”

Luna leapt after the discovered group, Jesse close behind. The group of five was made up of (aside from the other Jesse) a tall girl who stood slightly apart from the others, a dark skinned girl with pigtails, a guy in green who was slightly on the large side (this was being generous.), and a short-ish guy with blonde hair.

The five turned tail, but Luna easily knocked over the short blonde guy, who wasn’t running quite as fast as the others. The dark-skinned girl and guy in green were caught by guards. The wolf left the blonde guy to the guards and bounded after Jesse, who had almost caught up to the other Jesse. The tall girl was slightly ahead.

Luna jumped on the other Jesse, while Jesse leapt for the tall girl, knocking her over and landing on top of her. There was a moment of silence.

“Gerroff,” the girl said, her voice muffled by the fact that her face was in close contact with the floor.

“No, I don’t think I will. I quite like it up here,” Jesse said, smiling mischievously. (She didn’t care how that sounded.)

The girl muttered something uncomplimentary. Jesse’s grin only grew wider.

Luna was sitting on top of the other Jesse, panting happily into his face. The other Jesse didn’t look particularly pleased about this situation.

“I think we can take them from here, Jesse.” Reginold and a few other guards had arrived. They took the two’s place, two guards each holding their hands behind their backs.

As the other Jesse stood up, he caught sight of Jesse’s face.

“Hey! You’re-” Jesse glared at him, effectively shutting him up.

The guards took no notice, and simply started walking them back to the palace. Jesse and Luna followed them, not before Jesse gave Luna a treat of a few crumbs of beef, which the wolf munched gratefully.

<•• ••> <••> <•• ••>

Petra crossed her arms and glared out from the metal bars. _Well, isn’t this just the greatest. Captured before we can even say “wow, this place is floating above the clouds.”_

She wasn’t having the greatest time. When she’d agreed to come along with the group of treasure hunters, she’d expected a jungle, killing a few monsters, and then she’d be on her way. She had _not_ signed up for building a giant bridge between floating islands, getting knocked over and sat on by a crazy teenage girl ~~who was actually kind of interesting~~ , and being locked in a _very_ cold dungeon.

It occurred to her that she was being grumpy. Well, she could be grumpy. She lived away from everyone else because she didn’t particularly like people, but she’d meet with them and even work with them if she got something out of it.

This, though, _this_ was _ridiculous._

The weird girl was watching them. She was wearing blue-and-orange armor now, and which was kind of strange. Petra hadn’t seen armor that was quite that _blue_ before. Maybe it was special kind of stone that only appeared on Sky City? Or maybe it was just a design. Actually, that made more sense.

Behind Petra, Jesse stirred in his sleep. According to Olivia, he got really sleepy when he was stressed. Which, again, was weird. He blinked awake and caught sight of the girl outside their prison. He’d fallen asleep before she got here.

“Is it possible to talk _now?_ ” he demanded her, startling Petra. Did he know her already?

“Yes.” The girl nodded. “First, for the record, I don’t believe you’re animal-slaying sociopaths. The Blaze Rods act more like it, well, at least Aiden does.”

“That’s good to know,” Axel said roughly from behind Petra, walking up to the bars as well. “But it’s important how…?”

The girl grinned, and made an exaggerated show of looking over both shoulders, then walked up to the bars (Petra noticed that she walked up to her in particular), cupped her hands around her mouth, and said in a stage whisper, “I’m gonna bust you out of here. Here’s the plan…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger, hanging from a cliff~  
> Um, anyway. POV switch! That's a thing! Didn't see that coming, did ya? Well? DID YA?  
> Gosh, I need to calm down. Don't want to start throwing things. That wouldn't be fun, for the stuff or for the stuff the stuff is hitting. Say THAT five times fast. Or don't. I'm fine either way. Not like I can hear you. Unless you do it in the comments.  
> (...if someone actually does that, I think that'd make my year.)  
> Anyway, goodbye, have a nice day, please comment, and I'll see you next time!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> (I CAN'T DO SUBTLE SHIPS HELP)


	3. Whuh Oh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short chapter, but I thought the scenes in this one would be best as a single chapter. Also, it seems that my strategy of writing action sequences seems to be making them as ridiculous as possible.  
> Also, forget about what I said about pace last chapter two days is kind of ridiculous XD

Jesse wasn’t sure how he ended up at the end of the group of six who were sneaking silently through the halls of the castle.

“We’re nearly to the exit,” the other Jesse said quietly to the others. “No one should be there, I don’t think. Be careful of the edge, we’ll be close to it.”

Only moments later they were rounding a bend and saw the sheer drop on one side of a lesser-used pathway, with an open door at the end and Maya came out of a door.

The girl froze at the sight of them, from her eyes in an instant. “Whuh oh,” she gasped, and, to their horror, she turned around and called to the rest of the Blaze Rods.

<•• ••> <••> <•• ••>

Jesse was the first to recover from the shock “Run,” she hissed to the others. Axel, Olivia and Lukas were the closest to the door and did run, but, to her surprise, Petra and Jesse both pulled out the swords they had liberated from the chest that had been holding their stuff captive.

The other two Blaze Rods burst out from behind Maya. Jesse gasped- _Aiden was holding the Eversource._

Everything suddenly made sense. Get in, dupe the Founder (but not her daughter), steal the Eversource, get out- and land their enemies in jail while they’re at it. It had been their plan all along. (Which sounded _totally cheesy_ , but Jesse didn't care. It was true, after all.)

“Get the chicken!” Jesse ran forward, pulling out her dual swords, and blocked Gill’s first hit easily. She ducked past Maya, circled around Aiden, and hit the emergency lever.

As the palace had grown, it was decided that they needed a fast way to get a message around. So the emergency lever system was installed, made up of a system of redstone and levers that were in every room. It had almost never been used, except for one time when someone had left a piece of wool a bit too close to a furnace.

Note blocks and redstone lamps began making as much noise and light as they possibly could, and, somewhere in the palace, Jesse thought grimly, her mother and the guards had received a rude awakening.

The other Jesse grabbed the Eversource and dashed away. Aiden immediately started after him, but was confronted by Petra. Gill ran after him and managed to knock the chicken out of his grip.

Feathers were flying everywhere. Yet another door burst open and the Founder appeared on the scene. “WHAT is going on here?” She gasped at the sight of the Eversource running in circles around the other Jesse and Gill, who were doing a sort of tango trying to grab it.

“The Blaze Rods are stealing the Eversource!” Jesse ran over to help the other Jesse, waving frantically at her mother to stop _standing_ there. The Founder ran to help as well, but was knocked over by Maya and nearly fell over the edge, just hanging on the edge.

“I got it!” The other Jesse held up the Eversource triumphantly in the same instant.

Aiden managed to knock over Petra and was pulling out his own sword.

“Jesse, _get the Founder!_ ” Jesse yelled at him as she ran to Aiden. He turned and gasped at the sight of her hanging over the edge, dropped the chicken, and dived for her, grabbing her hands.

“Get _way away_ from her!” Jesse punched Aiden squarely in the face with all the force that a sixteen-year-old girl trained to be a warrior can muster. Which was quite a lot.

Jesse felt something break under her fingers, and the force knocked him straight on his back, but she didn’t have time to admire her handiwork. She helped Petra up just before Maya and Gill managed to knock the other Jesse and the Founder _over the edge._

Jesse and Petra were both so stunned that they didn't notice Aiden getting up behind them- and pushing Jesse over as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGER, HANGING FROM A CLIFF~  
> Oh man. I'm sorry. Also, PUNCH TO DA FACE. Did you know you do that to Aiden if you choose to save Lukas instead of the Founder? Which I didn't do on my first play-through, but I did on my second one to see what would happen, and it was /amazing./ Gosh I love F!Jesse with a fiery, burning passion. No, I love THE ENTIRE GAME with a fiery, burning passion. (Particurlary Petra)  
> Speaking of which, I totally ship those two. There's no hiding it anymore. XP  
> Goodbye, have a nice day, please comment, and I'll see you next time!


	4. Won't Take That Bet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What?! Two chapters in one day?! o_0  
> I guess I really got my little self moving. I'm addicted to this fanfic. I've literally never been this motivated about a story. I'm a weird writer. Don't expect this to last. I'm going to take ages on the next chapter, just you watch.

Jesse came to with the scent of grass in his nose.

“Are you alright?” a feminine, somewhat familiar voice said anxiously.

“Uhhhh,” he groaned by way of response.

“I think you hit a tree,” she continued. “I fell in the water. Oh, please do get up.”

Jesse did, wincing as he did. He certainly _felt_ like he had been hit by a tree.

The voice turned out to be the Founder, still hovering nervously over him. “Oh, thank goodness you’re alright. Thank you for saving me, by the way. I’m sorry I thought it was you, I should have thought about it-”

The Founder’s monologue were interrupted by a splash. The other Jesse seemed to have been knocked down as well.

The girl swam over to the edge of the lake quickly. She leapt out, a rather terrifying angry expression on her face. “I am going to _get_ that Aiden,” she growled. “And when I do, I’m going to- hey, Jesse! Mother! You’re alright!” Her entire demeanor changed and her face lit up. “So there’s land down here! Crazy, right?”

Jesse simply could not figure that girl out.

The other Jesse and the Founder (wait, they were mother and daughter?) hugged. “So this boy’s name is also Jesse?” the Founder asked her.

Jesse nodded. “Yes, that’s my name. You’re welcome for saving you, by the way. Not that it mattered.”

“About that,” The other Jesse broke in. “I mean, it’s nice to have all this ground, but it doesn’t help us get back up.”

As if it had been summoned by her words, a burning zombie fell on the ground in front of them and promptly disappeared in a puff of smoke.

“That doesn’t look good.” The other Jesse grimaced. “I bet you anything Aiden’s spawning in a load of monsters.”

“I won’t take that bet,” Jesse agreed dryly. “And I have an idea to get us up there. Start gathering as much dirt as you can.”

This they did, digging out an enormous trench while doing so. The idea was that they could pile up using the dirt, and Jesse explained this to them as they dug. The Founder looked skeptical, but the other Jesse was all for it.

“Hey.” That same person tapped them on the shoulder. “Do you by any chance know what _this_ is?”

She pointed to a white, egg-shaped archway, lined around the edges with gold and with a blue glow pulsing in the center.

“Yes- yes, I do!” Jesse almost laughed with relief. “That’s the portal home! We can go home! Er, when Sky City is saved and all my friends are back, I mean.”

“Good for you.” The other Jesse nodded. “But, like you said, we have to save Sky City first. Let’s get on that.”

They climbed back up the wall of the trench and climbed to the top of a short hill, intending to get a head start. “So,” Jesse ventured as they started placing blocks. “Do you have a plan for when we get up there?”

“Well,” The other Jesse grinned, and Jesse hoped he wouldn’t regret asking. “ _First,_ we kick Aiden’s butt…”

<•• ••> <••> <•• ••>

Petra cut her way through the zombies, being assisted (strangely) by the same tamed wolf that had sat on Jesse only the day before. That already felt like a million years ago. Now she was whacking zombies and trying to protect the scared people of Sky City, who didn’t seem to know any survival skills at all.

She was also trying to avoid the view of the numerous Ghasts. The Sky City people didn’t know what they were at all, but they had at least figured out that they were monsters pretty quickly. Zombies, Ghasts, and even a few skeletons. Petra wondered why Aiden didn’t bother with any more dangerous creatures. Well, it didn't matter, as long as it didn’t get worse.

The wolf suddenly let out a loud bark and zipped away, tail wagging furiously.

_Lucky me,_ Petra thought, casting her eyes about for any sign of Lukas, Olivia or Axel, but she couldn’t find any sign of them. _Things just did get worse._

<•• ••> <••> <•• ••>

Luna dashed through the streets of the city, avoiding instead of engaging the monsters. She could smell Master! Luna hadn’t been able to pick up Master’s scent for a while, but now she could. She had been helping the female human that smelled nice when she caught a whiff of fresh scent from Master. Now she could hear her voice, and let out a soft _woof_ to let her know she was here.

“Luna!” Master bent down and rubbed her hand on Luna’s back, her scent tinted with happiness. “I’m glad you’re alright. Can you help us?”

Luna woofed again in assent. Master was with two others, Master’s mother and a male that smelled similar to Master. She sniffed the male’s hand until she was satisfied that he was a friend, and bounded away, slipping behind enemy lines and knocking them down while they were unsuspecting.

Master was here. She was doing what she was raised to do. Luna was content.

<•• ••> <••> <•• ••>

Olivia, Axel, and Lukas were cornered.

A group of about ten zombies, backed up by three skeletons, had formed to take care this particularly persistent group of humans.

“Well, _this_ ought to be fun,” Olivia said drily. She had only a bow and arrows for emergencies, preferring usually to make traps and such, which there wasn’t room for in this narrow corridor without risking hitting one of them. Axel had always insisted on simply using his bare hands, and the best Lukas had was stone sword. Not the best of weapons.

“Yeah.” Axel grinned, itching to start the fight. Lukas just nodded.

They were interrupted by a vicious furball, which jumped at the skeletons and took them out with one swift blow, which knocked them over like dominoes. Following the wolf was the Founder and both Jesses.

Olivia could scarcely believe it. Petra had said that the three of them had been knocked over the edge, and Petra wouldn’t lie about something like that. But here they were, fighting zombies, skeletons, and Ghasts as if nothing had happened.

“How did you survive?” Lukas demanded of Jesse, running over to him.

“There’s land below, but’s that’s not important right now,” he said breathlessly, panting slightly as he took a break from  fighting. He looked over at Olivia and Axel and frowned. “Where’s-”

“Where’s Petra?!” The other Jesse ran to the four, stealing Jesse’s words.

“I think she went-” Olivia pointed in the direction she’d last Petra, but the other Jesse had dashed off before she could finish her sentence.

“Luna, come! The rest of you, don’t follow me!” The wolf pricked up its ears at the sound of it’s name and ran after her.

“Well,” Jesse said to the four others with him. “She’s a bit… I don't know…”

“Stir crazy?” Lukas suggested.

“More like _all_ crazy.” Axel grinned. “Would anyone mind if I asked her out?”

Olivia hit him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a bit of fun with that last scene. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> That reminds me. I really love writing crazy main characters. Probably because they're just like me. Heh heh.  
> Lots of POV switching in this chapter. Even from the POV of a dog! I try to make each different POV be reflective of that character, which is most easily seen then.  
> Other than those, I don't really have much to say. I'm tired and my brain is fizzling out. Yawn.  
> Goodbye, have a nice day, please comment, and I'll see you next time!


	5. I Know You'll Hate This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick F.Y.I., I've started school, and updates may slow slightly as I try to contend with this new condition. ¯\\_(o_0)_/¯ It's been, what, six days since the two-chapter-a-day thingy? I'm weird that way. Oh well.

Isa leapt lightly on top of a building, gripping her two stone swords with determination. A Ghast floated in front of her, and was too busy trying to fire balls of flame at the foursome below it to take notice of her. She leapt across to another building, hitting it on the way over and taking it out.

She clambered back down to the streets, panting slightly. “It’s too dangerous up here, she said to the other Jesse. “We need to take everyone down to the ground.”

“Well, they’ll follow you,” he said after a pause. “Though they might find it hard to believe that there’s land below, after only being up here forever.”

“That’s true,” Isa agreed. “I was quite surprised myself.”

Jesse frowned slightly as something occurred to him “Your daughter didn’t seem very surprised, though. That's weird.” 

“Not a lot suprises her,” Isa admitted. “She tends to take the tactical approach to things.”

Their conversation was interrupted by a limping Petra. “I’m back,” she said breathlessly.

Olivia and Axel ran over to her while the other Jesse and Isa continued fighting. “The Jesse- the girl one, this is getting confusing- saved me from a group of skeletons. She told her dog- Luna, I think she said- to go with me, then ran off somewhere.”

“It’s not too bad,” Olivia declared, not having listened to a word Petra said while she was inspecting the gash on the back on Petra’s leg. “But- and I know you’ll hate this- you’re not gonna fight until we can take care of it properly.”

A scowl darkened Petra’s face. Isa could tell that she did indeed hate this.

<•• ••> <••> <•• ••>

Jesse had an idea.

It had come to him as he watched the open space in front of the palace warily and three collective Ghast fireballs had descended on the edge of a small lake, cutting through the rock and causing the water to begin gushing down as a waterfall

“I’ve got it!” he yelled, startling the rest of his group.

“Got  _ what? _ ” Axel demanded.

“How to get off this island!” He pointed excitedly at the newly-made waterfall. “We just jump in and float down! It'll be a piece of cake!”

Isa looked dubious, but the rest of the group readily agreed. 

“Hold on,” Lukas said. “Before we do, we need to round up the Blaze-”

“Found them!” Olivia said gleefully, pointing to two figures throwing the monsters eggs out into the open.

“That’s only Maya and Gill, though,” Lukas pointed out as Axel, Olivia and the Founder rushed to apprehend them. “Where’s Aiden?”

“Dunno,” Jesse said, looking cautiously around him. “But it’s getting- Watch out!” A Ghast’s fireball zoomed towards them, and Jesse leapt into the water, taking Lukas with him.

“Wagh!” Lukas wasn't expecting to be dunked into cold water.

“Sorry!”

Jesse heard more splashes behind him as the Founder instructed her subjects to get in. The first few were the Blaze Rods- given some “encouragement” by Petra-, after them came the rest, slightly less nervous. It was actually quite like penguins jumping off a cliff and into the sea.

<•• ••> <••> <•• ••>

Petra fell into the huge lake headfirst.

She surfaced quickly, and tried not to groan as the water stung her cut. Petra swam over to the edge using mostly her arms, and promptly flopped onto the dry bank.

“There you are.” Olivia lifted herself out of the water and sat down next to her. “Come on. Let me see it.”

Petra sighed and flipped over onto her stomach, showing the gash on the back on her leg to the other girl. Olivia grimaced at the sight (which Petra could guess was not particularly pretty) and pulled a bandage from who-knows-where, wrapping it gently around her leg.

“There,” she said with an air of satisfaction. “That should do until we get home. You can fight and stuff now, just don’t do anything crazy.”

Petra was barely listening. There was something she had forgotten, and it was very, very important. It floated just out of reach, and it was only until she glanced back to crowd getting out of the lake that she realized what it was.

She stood up quickly, surprising Olivia, and Jesse, Lukas, and Axel as well, as they were heading over to see if she was okay.

“Something wrong?” Jesse frowned slightly.

“Yes- where’s Jesse? The other one, I mean?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANG- never mind.  
> Aw, Petra, is something wrong? Is it the fact that we haven't seen anything of our beloved main character for an ENTIRE CHAPTER?! (How the heck did that happen?!) Whatever could she be doing, hmm? Only I know- the rest of y'all have to find out! Gosh, I'm in a good mood. When does that happen? I'm smiling so much it's getting obnoxious to me, even. Must be something about the fanfic that makes me go happily loopy.  
> Goodbye, have a nice day, please comment, and I'll see you next time!


	6. In Big Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first complete fanfic. What.

Jesse happily free-fell down the waterfall, wind messing up her hair (she’d fix that later). She fell in the lake with a splash, just as she had done hours before. She surfaced, a grin on her face and two more splashes beside her signifying the landing of the Eversource and and Aiden.

“Get over here.” Jesse grabbed Aiden, her grin not faltering, and towed him over to the nearest edge of the lake. “You’re in _big_ trouble,” she said happily.

Aiden only glared at her, further fueling her delight. “Ha. I could have left you up there and you know it. Show some gratitude.”

Aiden rolled his eyes, but at the prompt of a gentle toe to the side, he said in a drone, “Thank you, O benefactor, um…”

“Jesse,” she said helpfully.

“MIGHTY benefactor Jesse, I can never repay you for rescuing me. I hope you can accept my humble gratitude.”

Jesse giggled. This had been an interesting day.

A happy _woof_ interrupted them as Luna jumped on Jesse and began enthusiastically washing her face.

Axel and Olivia ran over, following the dog. “Your ears must have been burning,” Axel joked. “Petra was just wondering where you were.”

“How is she?” Jesse waved an okay sign at the guards who had rushed to Aiden, and they walked him away, putting him near two others she could see were Maya and Gill.

“She’s good. Got a gash on her leg, but nothing else.” Olivia nodded. “I thought it was worse than it was when I first looked at it, but it’s bound up now. She’ll be fine in a day or two. I have honestly never seen a restorative system like Petra’s.”

“Huh?”

“This isn’t our first adventure with her,” Olivia went on, oblivious to the fact that Jesse was talking about something else entirely. “She’s not usually part of our group, but we can get her to come along if we think we’ll need her. Lukas tags along every so often. He says that he wants to get stuff for building.”

Olivia didn’t get the chance to elaborate, as Isa, as well as the other Jesse, Lukas and Petra had come over to see how they were doing. “Jesse!” The Founder hugged her daughter tightly. “What happened? None of us knew where you were and-”

“I'm fine,” Jesse said calmly. “I ran off to find Aiden. I disarmed him- actually, here's his sword- and brought him with so he could be brought back to his world. He became surprisingly docile once I his weapon and two of my own.” She smiled.

“Hold on,” Axel held up his hands in a “stop everything” gesture. “Aiden goes back to his world? Don’t you wanna, like, punish him for the crimes he has done against your society?”

Isa shook her head. “Not particularly. I think it would be better for him to go back to his world so he doesn’t make us any more trouble.”

“But that means that _we_ have to deal with him,” Axel whined.

“Stop that.” Olivia elbowed him. “It’s unbecoming.”

“But what if I _like_ being unbecoming?”

“Cut that out, you two,” the other Jesse said tiredly. “I think we all need a nap. I’ve only slept three hours, I think, and I don’t know about the rest of you. Is there a place we can sleep, Founder?”

“I had some of us start work on a shelter, but they might need a bit of encouragement to get going.”

“We should probably help.” Lukas sighed. “Since we don’t know where the portal back is and-”

“Oh!” Jesse jumped as she remembered. “We do, actually! We found it when we fell down here earlier.”

“Sleep first,” the other Jesse said in a firm voice. “Then we can go.”

As the sun was only barely peeking over the horizon at that point, it was slightly past noon when the group of six- both Jesses, Petra, Lukas, Olivia and Axel- awoke from their nap. Jesse helped the the others escort the Blaze Rods to the Portal, and just before the other Jesse was about to step through, she made a decision.

“I want to go with you,” she said.

Like it had been prearranged, everyone turned to look at her in the same motion.

“Not that I’m complaining, but why?” Lukas was the first to break the moment of silence.

“I’d like to see what your world’s like.” Not entirely sure why, Jesse glanced at Petra for half a second. “And I feel like I should help with the Blaze Rods. I’ll come back, of course. Maybe we could even make us visiting each other’s worlds a thing.”

“Okay,” Jesse could almost see the cogs in the other Jesse’s head turning. “Okay. Are you okay with this? If you’re okay, then we’re okay. I should stop saying ‘okay’.” The question was directed towards Isa.

“I am okay with this,” she said slowly. “My daughter is responsible enough to be alright. She can decide this for herself.”

“And I’ve decided. I’m coming with. And my dog too.”

There was yet another awkward silence.

“Let’s go,” Jesse broke it this time, and, banishing all apprehension, she was the first to step through the portal.

A weird weightless sensation, then she was standing at the end of a dark hallway with hundreds of other portals. She heard the others exit the portal, and gasps from said people.

Jesse glanced back at them. Everyone, even the Blaze Rods, were through now, and they all had varying looks of surprise and, as they realized what happened, horror on their faces.

“I’m guessing this isn’t what happened before?” she said to Petra, who was closest.

“No,” she said weakly. “Not at all.”

 

 

 

The End (for now)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it worth adding F!Jesse/Petra to the relationship tags now? (;  
> Yeah, anyway. Anyway, I'll be writing a sequel, probably after Episode Eight comes out. *looks at Telltale with puppy dog eyes* soon please, I'm addicted to this game and this fic  
> General statements about the story. As you can probably guess, what happened before this story isn't /quite/ what happened in canon. We have Olivia and Axel, for one thing, and no Ivor, unfortunately (Ivor is my favorite-est thing =D), as I couldn't find a plot reason to put him in. But that's not the only thing. You'll find out eventually. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> No Milo. I didn't really like Milo. I mean, he's an excellent character (and Isa x Milo is an interesting ship), but as for plot reasons, he just seemed kind of... there. Ya know? He's probably somewhere in the crowd, doing whatever Milo does, I don't know, picking flowers and climbing tree? ¯\\_(o_0)_/¯  
> Um anyway.  
> I want YOU, the READERS, to contribute to this fanfic! (Even though it's probably going to only be that one person who comments very nice things every chapter XP) Comment below with what worlds they should visit. The're only going to be brief cameos, nothing too exciting, and I have some planned already, but I'd like to see some of your ideas. You can suggest as many as you want, as long as you don't do like, ten or something. Also, you don't need an account to comment on this work. (THIS IS NOT AN INVITATION TO FLAME! I HAVE COMMENT MODERATING ENABLED!) So share your ideas- I do them as long as they aren't too similar or hard to write.  
> Goodbye, have a nice day, please comment, and I'll see you next time- in an entirely different fanfic!
> 
>  
> 
> Excuse this, the Longest Author Note In The Actual World
> 
> Edit: Oops. I wasn't specific enough. When I meant brief cameos, I meant, like, a few paragraphs. So a humorous world would be fun. Like, a world with tiny cows and giant pigs, for instance. I mean, you can do whatever you want, but that's what I had in my head.


End file.
